Southampton F.C.
Katharina Liebherr | chairman = Ralph Krueger | manager = Ralph Hasenhüttl | coach = | currentleague = Premier League | currentposition = | lastseason = 2018-19 | lastleague = Premier League | lastposition = 16th | current = 2019-20 | website = http://www.saintsfc.co.uk/page/Home/ }} Southampton Football Club is an English football club, nicknamed The Saints, based in the city of Southampton, Hampshire, who compete in the Premier League. The Saints' home ground is the St Mary's Stadium, where the club moved to in 2001 from The Dell. The club has been nicknamed "The Saints" since its inception in 1885 due to its history as a church football team, founded as St Mary's Church of England Young Men's Association (or St Mary's Y.M.A) and has since generally played in red and white shirts. The club has a long standing rivalry with Portsmouth due to its close proximity and both cities' respective maritime history. Matches between the two sides are known as the South Coast Derby. The club has won the FA Cup once in 1976, and their highest-ever league finish was second in the First Division in 1983–84. Southampton were relegated from the Premier League on 15 May 2005 ending 27 successive seasons of top division football for the club. After three seasons playing in the Championship, the Saints were further relegated to League One in 2009. After two years playing football in the third tier, the club secured back to back promotions under the management of Nigel Adkins. Adkins was replaced in January 2013 by former Espanyol manager Mauricio Pochettino, who secured The Saints a 14th place finish in their first season back in the top flight and matched the club's best ever Premier League finish the following season at 8th spot, with a records point tally. At the end of the 2013–14 season, Pochettino accepted an offer to become coach of Premier League club Tottenham Hotspur and bought out the remaining year of his contract with Southampton F.C. On 16 June 2014, Southampton proceeded to appoint the former Netherlands international, Ronald Koeman, who had managed Feyenoord until May 2014, as first-team manager to the Saints on a three-year contract. Players Current squad Out on loan Club alumni Former players :Main article: Southampton F.C. players Managers :''Main article: Southampton F.C. managers Honours Domestic Leagues ;Football League Division One *Runners-up: 1983–84 ;Football League Division Two / Football League Championship *Runners-up: 1965–66, 1977–78, 2011–12 ;Football League Division Three / Football League One *Champions: 1959–60 *Runners-up: 2010–11 ;Football League Third Division South *Champions: 1921–22 ;Southern League *Champions: 1896–97, 1897–98, 1898–99, 1900–01, 1902–03, 1903–04 Cups ;FA Cup *Winners: 1976 *Finalists: 1900, 1902, 2003 ;League Cup *Finalists: 1979 ;FA Community Shield *Finalists: 1976 ;Football League Trophy *Winners: 2010 ;Zenith Data Systems Cup *Finalists: 1992 European ;Anglo-Italian League Cup *Finalists: 1976 Other ;Texaco Cup *Finalists: 1975 ;Tennent Caledonian Cup *Winners: 1976 *Finalists: 1978 ;Trofeo Ciudad de Vigo *Winners: 1983 External links *Saints TV *Southampton Historical Football Kits *The Saints Hub *Historic Team Photos of Saints FC Category:Clubs Category:Southampton F.C. Category:English clubs Category:Premier League clubs Category:FA Cup winners Category:Football League Trophy winners